


Christmas with a bang

by Waitingontatennant



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingontatennant/pseuds/Waitingontatennant





	Christmas with a bang

“Oh go on Catherine,  _I dare you_ ”

For the last 45 minutes David had been trying his best to persuade Catherine to come to Christmas drinks with everyone from Doctor Who, their equivalent of the office party.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Erin and Twig are home from his mother’s tomorrow and I don’t want to be worse for wear-“

“You don’t even drink! I’ll have you home nice and early,  _promise”_

That was true, Catherine didn’t drink. It’s not a hangover she was worried about. The last time she was around David when he was drunk he got a little free with his speech, and his  _hands_. She’s almost 100% certain that he can’t remember that, but she really doesn’t want it to happen again, especially not in front of the people they work with.

People would talk.

Like they weren’t already. The tension between Catherine and David was obvious, even from their very first meeting there was always  _something_. Of course this tension had never been acted on; to the dismay of both of them.

The playful look in David’s eyes and the way he bit his tongue between his grin made him very hard to say no to.

The sigh that Catherine let out made David aware that he had won. He began to get even more playful at this, rolling back and forth on his feet.

“See I knew I could persuade you, you’re gonna have a great time”

“You’re the bane of my life David Tennant, now go” the smirk that accompanied the statement let him know that she was joking.

When he had still not left her dressing room Catherine threw a pillow towards his direction, so half-hearted it barely skimmed his legs “go!”

David did as she asked and left, shielding himself on the way out. Only to pop his head around the door frame not five seconds later “I’ll pick you up in my taxi at your house?”

“Yeah David,  _great_ ”

Once Catherine had made her way home it had now became a mad dash to make herself look presentable. Well, to make herself look nice, more than nice for David, but she never admitted that to herself. She didn’t know why she cared. David had seen Catherine in the worse of states after they had been filming for hours in the rain and wind, and he didn’t care. He really didn’t. So why should she.

Catherine had no more time to fret, David was now outside waiting for her in a taxi as he promised.

He had spent his 30 second wait for Catherine staring at her front door panicking that she would never appear, seeing it open was a big relief.

Catherine read from his expression that her outfit had had its desired effect on David “Wow, Catherine you look... Well you look stunning”

Although the statement made her blush she attempted to hide the true extent of its effect “Oh yeah well, I know”

Making their way into the crowded bar told them that they were slightly late- although they chose different paths to go and chat with their friends they never strayed too far from each other. It was like some force was forever pulling them together. Much like their lives.

“So having the good time I promised then?” Catherine felt a hand on the small of her back, she turned around to face David who refused to loosen his grip, meaning that now there was barely any space left between them. Their bodies touching. Catherine became increasingly alarmed by this although she never attempted to push him away. That told David all he needed to know.

“David! Yeah…you were right it’s nice to see everybody”

“Yeah good. Look… Catherine there something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for a while-“

Oh shit, it was happening again. She knew this would happen, as soon as they were in this kind of setting where alcohol was involved the conversation always turned. She blamed herself, all those nights of talking to David at 1am after a fight with Twig had given David some sort of signal, she was sure of it. She needed to say anything, something to make him stop.

“David, I think you might be drunk”

“Nope, haven’t touched a drop all night. See orange juice” He raised his glass in an attempt to prove this. Not drinking was a conscious move on David’s part. He had remembered all those previous attempts at a confession of his feelings towards Catherine and more significantly her dismissal of them, choosing to pin the blame on alcohol. His chose not to drink tonight was him telling her that everything he was about to say came from his sober mind, and a sober heart.

“Can we go somewhere to speak?  _Please?”_

Catherine’s response to this was to grip David’s arm and lead him to the doorway. Rather rough, although he didn’t mind.

“What is it that you want David?  I don’t un-“

Catherine and David where locked together, his lips met hers so quick she had no time to stop his approach. Even though so would never do that, she had waited for this.

Despite the kiss lasting seconds it felt like an age. When David finally pulled away Catherine felt herself following him in an attempt to extend the kiss just a little bit longer.

“Look up” It seemed Catherine’s desire to avoid a scene had meant she placed herself and David directly under a mistletoe. Of course.

Catherine was again leading David, this time in the direction of the exit. She was being rough again, and he cared even less this time.

“Where are you taking me now?”

In between kisses Catherine muttered “I never wanted to do this like this… but I guess it’s happening… TAXI…”

“Wait… Catherine we need to talk”

“Now  _seriously_?”

“You and Twig-“

“Over, we have been for some time”

“Good, come on!” 


End file.
